Valentine Vermillion
Valentine Vermillion is a member of the Crimson Lion Squad, a fiery group of magic knights that fits him quite well, considering his appearance. He is also a member of the Vermillion Family. He is the older brother of both Klara Vermillion, the blacksmith, and Rosanne Vermillion, the captain of Crimson Lion. He lost his chance at becoming captain of the Crimson Lion due to his utterly terrible people skills and lack of speech. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Magic Disaster Magic: Disaster Magic is an extremely powerful and destructive form of magic. It allows Isaac to create natural disasters with his mana. These can range from great floods to storms of lightning and thunder in the air. Isaac's skill with this magic is exceptional due to training with it since he was a child. It allows him to localize the effects of his magic such as making an earthquake in a certain area while anything around it is unaffected. Isaac also understands the magic extremely well and because of that can manipulate it with great ease. For example he can self destruct a tornado, sending waves of pressurized air in every direction. He can also create the spells from objects he is holding such as his scythe, using it much like a wand. By doing this the spell is much more concentrated thus making it even more deadly and powerful, though its range is smaller. *'Erupt' This spell allows Isaac to create an eruption of lava and ash from to ground. This is usually used to burn people to death along with catching them by surprise. Isaac can also manipulate the lava birthed by this technique. *'Flow' This spell creates a wave of pyroclastic flow that rushes towards whatever he points it at. This wave of hot gas and rock moves at speed of 700 mph and is as hot as 1,000 degrees celsius. This makes it quite easy for it to burn through almost anything, even water. *'Slide:' *'Shake:' This spell creates a localized earthquake wherever Isaac wishes. He can adjust the scale as he pleases, ranging from destabilizing someone to wrecking entire cities. Because of how Isaac can localize these quakes he can make it so that they don't even hit him or disable the ground he is standing on. *'Shimmer:' This spell creates a thunderstorm above wherever Isaac is standing. Isaac can then guide the lighting not his enemies. As it is lighting it moves faster than sound so the ability to dodge the multiple bolts requires immense speed. *'Freeze:' This spell creates a raging blizzard around Isaac. The wall of snow and wind blocks out all sight and with winds of up to 72 mph it can also batter opponents around. The blizzard also reaches -12 degrees celsius making it extremely chilly to be in and especially bad for those who hate the cold. *'Hail:' **'Rumble:' *'Swirl:' This spell creates a massive whirling tower of wind that cruises forward and devastates the landscape. This tornado reaches speeds of 206 mph and can easily rip up the ver ground it travels across as well as any magic that comes its way. **'Whirl:' This spell is an advanced form of Swirl that creates a gigantic cyclone of wind and water that spreads out over an extremely large area. With winds of up to 170 mph it sacrifices its power for size. Though it was powered down it can still easily wipe out cities if they are unprotected. It should also be noted that the eye of the storm will form around Isaac. *'Flood:' This spell allows Isaac to summon a massive amount of water from the air around him. This floodwater can move at very high speeds and sweep away most foes. With his skill Isaac can also shape the water into attacks and manipulate it to drown his foes. **'Wave:' This spell lets Isaac morph his floodwaters into a towering wave of water. This wave carries enough force to flood and level most towns as well as crush magic or at least act as a sturdy barrier against it. *'Sink:' *'Burn:' *'Heat:' This spell creates an extremely hot area around Isaac with a minimum temperature of 140 degrees. He is capable of increasing the heat even further if he wishes but must stop at 230 degrees. *'Sand:' This spell creates a massive swirling storm of sand around Isaac. This storm can easily blind enemies and sometimes even swipe them off their feet. If Isaac choses to increase the spells power the sand can even become capable of piercing though skin, making the storm a literal deathtrap. *'Choke:' This spell causes an enormous amount of carbon dioxide gas to be expelled from the ground, blanketing the surrounding area. This gas is heavier than oxygen so it pushes all of it high into the air resulting in anything in the area that depends on oxygen to suffocate. *'Rend:' This spell is aptly named due to its appearance. Isaac creates multiple eruptions of lava and molten rock all around him. As the ash particles form the many eruptions collide it produces massive amounts of lightning. Due to how close opponents are to the lightning it is nearly impossible to dodge. Since they are also so close the shockwave form the thunder can easily deafen them or knock them off their feet. *'Flare:' *'Judge:' This is one of Isaac's most powerful spells. This spell causes multiple various natural disasters made of various elements to ravage the landscape around Isaac. The power behind this spell is completely insane and will leave the area devoid of anything. The true strength of this spell though is Isaac's control of it. He can literally manipulate any of the disasters happening within it, swapping elements, creating even more, or detonating them. *'Eradicate:' This is one of Isaac's most powerful spells and utilizes the true extent of his magic. The spell causes a large ring of meteors to appear far up in the sky. On his command any amount of the meteors will fall from the sky and crash into whatever area he desires them to. The destructive capabilities of this spell are massive considering how powerful a meteor strike is. Creation Magic: Healing Magic: Restraining Magic: Abilities Equipment Grimoire: Isaac possesses a... Trivia *All of Isaac's spell follow a naming scheme of one word verbs. Category:Males